User blog:TheJollyScot/Jurassic World Evolution and the future
So, with the latest DLC release there's been a lot of excitement with the game. This pack has a lot of new content, aside from the new dinosaurs. It hints at some new unique animations added for each dinosaur genus, well hopefully. I haven't seen any new animations outside of the new three, but I wouldn't be surprised if Frontier added anything new for the other dinosaurs to keep them fresh. Now I'm sure the question is, what is next. There has been rumours of a Jurassic World Evolution 2 , again made by Frontier, with some claiming that the current game is too limited to expand upon. This is a point of contention for me. While it is true that many of the animals are kind of samey in animation and don't really have much personality of their own, I always thought they could expand on this later on. Though to be fair it would be tricky to make some dinosaurs unique, such as hadrosaurs and the current roster of ornithomimids, since they are pretty similiarly built. But if they could do what they did for Iguanodon and the recent carnivores, I think it would increase the longevity of the game. As much as I like the game, some more little details would go a long way, much like what they did for Planet Coaster. Another thing I think would really help the game is new maps. New dinosaurs are nice and all, but a real treat would be bigger maps so you can really go all out. I'd love to make bigger enclosures and have more space to to create more predator exhibits, since carnivores need quite a bit of space. But with the visitor areas taking up lots of space, especially hotels, the tight squeeze of most maps just doesn't allow that. Granted some small maps can be great, its what made some games like Zoo Tycoon's campaigns interesting and made you think about how best to use that space. But in Evolution, I often find most maps to be pretty limiting. Plus some new maps and scenery would be a big boost in giving Evolution more replay value. That being said there have been some hints that there could be decorations and new terrain options coming out soon, as well as a 1993 style DLC and maybe even others, including a possible Jeep or similar vehicle safari ride. Now this probably isn't 100% accurate and we should take this with a grain of salt, but I am all for some 1993 retro looking buildings and features. Going back to the roots of the series and the warm look of the first Jurassic Park movie would be wonderful. Also it seems like Euoplocephalus will be joining the dinosaur ranks sometime also, a very worthy addition I think. So I feel like the game has a lot of potential still and rushing a Jurassic World Evolution 2 would be a bit strange, especially considering the current game isn't that old; it hasn't even been a year in fact. It just needs some more tweeking for it to be more replayable, a bit like Planet Coaster. That being said, with a Jurassic World 2, we could find a more wider and deeper game. Its rumoured solely on the PC which has far more power than most consoles, sorry console users. Now again this is speculation and should always been given some suspicion. As wonderful as many of these ideas and leaks may seem, its rather unlikely most will come to fruition. So what do you all think? What features would you like to be added in? And what dinosaurs are you excited for? I personally have a few dinosaur suggestions, most of which can be found in my older blog here: https://jurassicworld-evolution.fandom.com/wiki/User_blog:TheJollyScot/DLC_ideas I would really like some smaller beginner dinosaurs to add more flavour and variety to the start of the game, as well as smaller 'dither dinosaurs' to scamper around the feet of larger dinosaurs or in smaller enclosures. For a brief list, here are the names I think will be most likely to appear: *Ouranosaurus *Dryosaurus *Othnielosaurus *Hypsilophodon *Lesothosaurus *Leaellynsaura *Nipponosaurus *Lambeosaurus *Monolophosaurus *Rugops *Cryolophosaurus *Megalosaurus *Prenocephale and Homalocephale *Kosmoceratops, Diabloceratops, Centrosaurus, Pachyrhinosaurus and/or Nasutoceratops *Yangchuanosaurus *Tuojiangosaurus and/or Wuerhosaurus *Plateosaurus *Coelophysis I could go on, but that would just make this too long and I'd be repeating myself. Category:Blog posts